ABSTRACT The goal of this proposal is to support a new pre- and post-doctoral training program in the area of development and neuroadaptations in alcohol and addictions (DNA2). Given increasing recognition that alcoholism and other substance use disorders have roots established in development, the proposed training grant will provide the next generation of addiction researchers with crucial training in the conceptual issues and methodological approaches for studying developmental neuroadaptations leading to abuse and addiction. Building on existing research strengths in this area exemplified by the Developmental Exposure Alcohol Research Center (DEARC) and anchored by historically strong graduate training programs in development, addictions and neuroadaptations within psychological sciences along with rapidly evolving programs in community science and public affairs, the DNA2 T32 provides the rich, cooperative intellectual environment conducive for highly successful research training, didactic education and mentorship for the proposed predoctoral (4/yr) and postdoctoral (2/yr) trainees. The training program emphasizes five key goals: (1) to actively seek and recruit a highly qualified and diverse group of pre- and post-doctoral trainees whose interest in and commitment to research in alcohol and addictions fits the laboratory(s) of one or more mentor-eligible faculty; (2) to provide individualized training experiences that foster expertise in state-of-the-art assessments, hypothesis formation, rigorous experimental design, data acquisition and analysis, and oral presentation and publication of results; (3) to assist trainees in generating preliminary data, novel hypotheses and specific aims and provide training in writing and grantsmanship for individual grant or F31/32 fellowship applications; (4) to create an individualized, multi-level research training environment that encourages both expertise and breadth in conceptual knowledge and technical capabilities and fosters translational considerations; and (5) to support the career/professional development of each trainee. To meet these goals, the T32 program will provide comprehensive interdisciplinary training through didactic coursework, trainee workshops, seminars/colloquia, journal and writing clubs, supervised research experiences, and participation in professional meetings and extra-university training opportunities. Methodological issues and techniques in alcohol and drug abuse research will be emphasized throughout the typical 2-year training period for each trainee, with a particular focus on training in developmental approaches, and rigorous attention to education in the responsible conduct of research, including means to enhance research reproducibility. This training program combines the expertise of faculty with established expertise in the alcohol field as well as in research with other drugs of abuse to capitalize on synergies across research programs and perspectives.